Tattoo
by Crispy75
Summary: Alex is drunk and has a surprise for Olivia


Tattoo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_For Reggieme, cause you asked so nicely for another one my friend._

Olivia half dragged half carried a very drunk Alex from the elevator and towards her front door. She had to smile, first at the look of horror on the doorman's face downstairs when he saw the inebriated Alex and secondly because Alex was going to be so embarrassed in the morning and she intended to be here to witness it.

Alex stumbled and Olivia caught her

"Whoa there!"

"I shorry" Alex slurred and Olivia bit back a grin as she leant Alex against the wall of the corridor.

"Keys?" she asked Alex, noticing for the first time that Alex didn't have a handbag on her tonight. Just a billfold full of cash. She watched as Alex pointed to her front jeans pocket and winked. Oh my God "Alex can I have it?"

Alex sighed huffily and dug into her pocket extracting the key on about the fifth attempt and then promptly dropped it on the ground "Oops" she chuckled and tried to bend over to pick it up. Alex lost her balance, stumbled a bit and face planted in Olivia's crotch as she tried to catch her.

"Jesus Alex stand up" Olivia groaned, this was pure torture. She had Alex's head exactly where she had wanted it to be for ten years but Alex was too drunk to do anything about it and would be mortified with the situation sober. God she hoped Alex didn't remember it in the morning.

Once Alex was braced back against the wall Olivia quickly bent and picked up the key and unlocked Alex's door. Once the door opened a tell tale beep alerted Olivia to a security system. She sighed, really why couldn't this be easy?

"Alex what's the code to your alarm?" she asked and peaked back at Alex who had slid down the wall and was now dozing off in a sitting position. Shit. She swore if Alex and the guys ever got it in their heads to see who could outdrink whom again she would kill them. Luckily she had wisely opted out deciding to be the sober one. Although she could outdrink them all, she didn't need a game to tell her that.

"Alex" she shook the younger woman gently "What's your alarm code?"

"Huh?" Alex muttered

"Jesus Cabot, your alarm"

"Oh ah 080468"

Olivia blinked. Really? That was her 6 digit birthday. The alarm beeped a warning getting faster and faster. Shit. She quickly rose and punched in the code and enter. Mercifully the beeping stopped and she turned her attention to dragging Alex into the apartment. Literally, Alex had finally passed out.

Once she had Alex propped up against a wall inside she hurried down to Alex's room, luckily she had spent many night sleeping over in the spare room after a night of movie marathons and dinner and knew the lay out.

It took her five minutes but she soon had the bed turned down, found a large NYPD t-shirt Alex pilfered off her many years ago to sleep in, organised a bucket to place beside the bed just in case and grabbed a glass of water and two Ibuprofen for the morning.

Then she returned to Alex, still slumped against the wall, very unladylike snores emitting from her mouth. A drunk Alex was not so prim and proper. Grinning she took out her mobile and snapped a shot, maybe that would keep Alex sober for the foreseeable future.

Taking a deep breath she bent and scooped Alex up into her arms, frowning when she realised that Alex was incredibly light, way too light. They'd discuss that in the morning also. Once in Alex's bedroom she lay the ADA on the bed gently and moved to the end of the bed to pull off Alex's boots and socks and throwing them in the corner, Alex could pick them up in the morning.

Next she moved to Alex's jeans, quickly and professionally they were undone and pulled carefully down her slim legs revealing a red lacy thong. _Do not look, do not imagine, professional Olivia, she is drunk_. Gritting her teeth she moved on to Alex's top, undoing the buttons and carefully lifting her to slide the shirt down her arms.

It was typical of Olivia's evening that Alex was wearing a matching bra that hid absolutely nothing and chose that moment to wake up.

"Hmm Olivia" she murmured and snuggled in closer while pressing kisses to the side of Olivia's neck. Olivia bit back a groan and closed her eyes as her own desire suddenly spiked.

"Alex no" she croaked and pulled back. Alex pouted

"But I want you" Alex purred "I've wanted you for shoooo long Liv"

"You're drunk Alex" Olivia firmly held her at arm's length

"Tipshy ish all" Olivia let her go and she fell back amongst the pillows

Olivia laughed at that "Lex you're so drunk you can't talk properly. You're hammered Councillor"

"No"

"Yes" Olivia had to grin, what an absurd situation, she had her greatest desire lying half naked in front of her and she was saying no. She never realised she was such a gentleman. She turned to pick up the NYPD shirt and when she turned back she found Alex was sober enough to remove her own bra. She nearly dropped the shirt in shock. Holy mother of Jesus. "Alex dammit" she threw the shirt at the ADA "Put that on." She dared not get near the ADA.

"But.." Alex protested

"Alex" Olivia warned and Alex sighed

"You're no fun"

"Fun?" Olivia was incredulous "Alex once your sober you're going to regret this, if you can even remember it"

"I will re.. re.. I will" Alex stated firmly

"Fine then I promise once you're sober and still want me I will make love to you for a month of Sundays" Alex paused as if to consider this then stubbornly shook her head

"Not long enough" and this time Olivia had to grin

"You're not in a position to argue" she told the stubborn woman "Put the shirt on"

"I want forever" Alex looked mulish and Olivia's breath caught. They could not be having this conversation now, while Alex was drunk. She had no idea where this was coming from. She looked stunned at Alex who was watching her with that familiar Cabot glare. Maybe she wasn't that drunk. No, she would not go there.

"Alex please, put the shirt on and when you are sober if you still want forever you've got it" she sighed knowing there was no way that would happen but was desperate for Alex to cover herself up before she went mad.

Alex beamed at her happy to get her own way, sort of and with a lot of fumbling managed to get the shirt on. It was back the front but Olivia was glad for small mercies and the fact Alex seemed to be running out of steam again.

Once Alex laid back against the pillows again Olivia breathed easy but didn't dare move until she had her own libido under control. Making a move on a passed out woman was so uncouth. She sat at the end of the bed for five minutes until Alex was snoring loudly before she moved and gently pulled the covers up over Alex.

As she did Alex turned over to face away from her and Olivia got a glorious view of a perfect pale ass. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she noticed her right butt cheek was blemished. By a Tattoo! Closer inspection of the tattoo had her jaw falling all the way to the floor. Alex Cabot had a love heart with her name on it tattooed permanently on her skin.

She snapped her jaw shut as she determinedly squashed her excitement. Who's to say Alex didn't know another Olivia. Maybe a relative or a dog or something that had passed and this was a memorial tribute.

_Yeah right, that's why it's in a love heart and has no RIP or date near it._

She would wait and ask an sober Alex in the morning.

She spent the next few minutes making sure the apartment was secure, went about her toilet and then made sure Alex was OK one last time before settling in the spare room.

She got up to assist Alex twice during the night as violent retching could be heard. She provided water and support and assisted the ADA back to bed. She woke twice more during the night and just checked the blonde to ensure she was OK before heading back to bed.

Olivia woke to the sound of water running the next morning and realised Alex was up and taking a revitalising shower. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she wondered whether the ADA remembered any of the previous night's conversation. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to or not.

Hastily rising herself she hurried to the spare bathroom before making her way to the kitchen. Luckily Alex had shown her how to use her coffee maker. Olivia had made the mistake once asking her why she just didn't have a kettle and some instant. Alex had shot her a scandalised look.

She was just poring two coffees into mugs when she heard a sound in the doorway behind her and turned to see the most beautiful sight of all. A slightly hung over and abashed Alex leaning up against the kitchen doorway. She wore only a red silk dressing gown but it at least covered her from neck to knees.

"Good morning Councillor" Olivia's voice was overly bright, cheerful and loud. Alex winced and placed a hand to her temple.

"Morning" Alex replied and eyed the two coffees. Olivia grinned and pushed one across the breakfast bar towards Alex, taking pity on her. Alex didn't hesitate to move in and take it, sipping on it and sighing. "So I take it I drank a lot last night"

Olivia's heart sank at those words, she didn't remember. She schooled her features and tried desperately not to let her disappointment show.

"You could say that" she mumbled drinking her own coffee. "You challenged the boys to a drinking contest"

"Yes, I remember" she nodded and Olivia's head shot up, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest

"What else do you remember Lex?" she asked and saw the flush start at Alex's chest and spread slowly up her neck into her face. Oh my God. "Lex?"

Alex looked at a spot on the breakfast bar and didn't dare look up. Olivia growled and moved around the bar until she was standing right next to Alex, she gave the young woman kudos for not running, then again where would she run to?

"Do you remember me bringing you home Alex?" she paused and Alex nodded. Holy shit. "You remember what happened in your bedroom, what you did and said?"

This time there was a longer pause before Alex nodded again. Holy heck.

"Why do you have my name tattooed on your ass Alex? When did you get it?"

Alex sighed and finally looked up. One look and Olivia had all her answers. Alex felt the same.

"I got it in WITSEC" she whispered "I got it to remind me of you, because I promised myself if I ever came back I would tell you how I felt"

"But you didn't" Olivia sighed

"Liv I've explained that, I was a mess, not to mention a chicken" Alex grinned wryly and there was a long uncomfortable silence in the room as they drank their coffees "So what happens now you know?" Alex finally asked expecting Olivia to run, figuring everything the detective had said last night was full of exasperation and only to get her to put the shirt on.

Finally, slowly Olivia grinned

"Now I love you for a month of Sundays" she stepped in and wound her arms around Alex's slim waist. Alex let her own slide around the detectives neck and raised a cocky brow, relief pouring through her.

"Oh, I seem to recall a promise of forever"

"Don't push your luck Councillor, you owe me big time before you get that" Olivia growled and swooped down to deliver a hard hot and forceful kiss.

Alex returned it with interest, so very grateful she hadn't fully stuffed up. Soon hands started to wander, Olivia's belt went first, then her jeans. Alex was working on her shirt when Olivia finally got the double knot on her dressing gown undone and spread it wide.

Alex was naked underneath and any hopes of making it to the bedroom were dashed. Olivia cupped Alex's thighs and sat her on the breakfast bar before diving in. She feasted on Alex's neck, shoulders and chest before Alex finally guided her to her throbbing nipples.

When Olivia thought she was suckling as hard as she could get Alex pushed her closer and demanded she do it harder. In fact Alex demanded several things in several ways and Olivia was happy to oblige. Especially when she got to push Alex back until she was lying prone on the bar and feast on her essence bringing Alex to a screaming climax.

Then it was Alex's turn as she dove off the bar crashing them to the floor and with ease of practice undressed Olivia and brought her to her own climax.

Afterwards they both lay panting on the floor, whole bodies entwined and Olivia said in a daze

"Wow Cabot, if it stays as good as that I promise you forever isn't going to be long enough"

Alex laughed

"If it stays as good as that we'll give each other a heart attack"

"But what a way to go" Olivia chuckled then winced "How about we adjourn to the bedroom, I'm too old for the floor"

"Yes, you're so ancient" Alex rolled to her feet and offered her lover her hand. Olivia took it and hauled herself to her feet before following her naked lover down the hall.

"Just because you're on the right side of forty" she grumbled as she watched Alex drape herself over the bed and give her the come hither look. Growling deep in her chest she quickly lowered herself onto the blonde

"Lets have a contest" Alex challenged between soft sweet kisses

"Alex, you and your contests" Olivia groaned

"Let's see who has the best stamina and can last the longest and have the most climaxes"

"Oh God your trying to kill me" Olivia flooded with heat "You're on, but stopping to go to work tomorrow doesn't forfeit me"

Alex's eyes flew wide, she couldn't last that long could she?

A very sleepy but happy ADA Cabot sat in her office chair Monday morning and realised she could.


End file.
